Amaririsu Itami (Gen2)
Description Amaririsu is a sweet, soft-spoken girl who doesn’t believe in “evil”. She always sees the good in everyone and believes that there is a completely understandable reason behind all “negative” actions. For instance, she feels sorry for all hollows since she knows that they are all just poor human spirits who were either attacked by other hollows or just couldn’t let go of the things or people who they cared so deeply for. Her good natured outlook also makes her extremly empathetic and sympathetic and practically everyone in the soul society would feel comfortable confiding in her. Amaririsu is very reserved around her superiors, blushing and sometimes even stammering when they are around. She always tries to smile when other people are around because she feels she should help people in any way she can. Those close to her think of her as “the cute one” and if anyone is mean to her they will immediately come to her defence since they know she won’t do it herself. Amaririsu is also the innocent type, not understanding or having knowledge of most "mature" subjects. Many people call Amaririsu by her dubbed nickname, Risu (リス) which means squirrel in Japanese. Though, those who are mean to her will also call her Ama (尼), which means bitch. Background When she graduated from the shinigami academy, all of her friends were surprised when she requested to join squad 13 as opposed to squad 4. Amaririsu reasoned that squad 4 was only of help after someone was injured, she wanted to prevent any injuries from happening in the first place. As well, she has some skills I healing kido so if her comrades were hurt she could treat them herself without having to wait for a member of squad 4. Abilities Zanjutsu: not very skilled in typical swordsmanship but is very skilled when it comes to utilizing the unique ability of her zanpakutō Hakuda: This is her weakest area and is just barely at an average level for a seated officer Kido: Exceptionally skilled kido master and can perform many high level spells without the incantation Hoho (Shunpo): This is her third best skill. Though not as skilled as other at long distance shunpo, she is incredibly light on her feet, which makes her excellent at dodging attacks. She is almost at the point of achieving a true shunpo. Strategy: Even though she is highly emotional and in tuned with the emotions of others, she is able to completely remove herself from a situation and look at everything objectively. This allows her to create brilliant strategies quickly in mid battle. Zanpakutō Shikai Zanpakutō Name: Unmeimiraa Command Phrase: Arawasu (Reveal) Abilities - Probability Manipulation :::allows Amaririsu to see “threads or fate” which she can cut in order to induce good luck for her allies of bad luck for her enemies. Her powers can even go so far as to create a fluke in the enemy’s spiritual control, preventing kido and other spiritual moves or muscle spasms or immobility of limbs to prevent physical attacks. With experience she is able to sense which thread to cut to benefit her but she has no idea or control over specifically what affect it will cause. Amaririsu is however aware of whether it will bring bad or good lick for good luck threads are red and bad luck threads are blue. Category: Haruko-chan Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:13th Division Category:Lieutenant